


And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3.5k of just kissing, AKA everyone is happy to kiss each other, Alternate Universe - College/University, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games, I can't believe~ it's not smut, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OT12 (EXO), Platonic Kissing, Spin the Bottle, Swooning, sneaky sneaky baekchenyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Jongin pants desperately, body listing, kept up only by Sehun’s arms around his waist. Through half-lidded eyes Jongin watches Sehun’s tongue lick over his red, kiss swollen lips.He’s chasing Luhan’s taste.The cold reality hits Jongin like a freight train. Suddenly, Jongin can’t breathe but it’s because it feels like his heart is being squeezed in a vice grip.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing to say except I was feeling some 2014 feels and this kinda just tumbled out of my control. 
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's 'Breathin'

Jongin shuffles uncomfortably, feeling how tense Sehun is beside him.

When they agreed to a childish round of 'spin the bottle' it was primarily to get Jongdae and Baekhyun to stop being so stupid. But the game is bigger than two people and between the twelve of them, everyone has managed to kiss each other except the two that they want. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae take it in stride as they end up on other boys laps, nudging and teasing each other as they come back after heated make out sessions. They're easy and free with each other, not an ounce of jealousy.

You can't say the same for Sehun.

Everyone and their mother knows Sehun has a massive crush on Luhan. When the game was suggested, Jongin had turned a concerned eye on Sehun only to have the younger eagerly agree to play, probably banking on a chance to kiss Luhan. 

Except, it’s been nearly half an hour and Sehun hasn’t gotten anywhere near Luhan. 

Sehun has progressively been getting more and more tense as Luhan kisses everyone in their frat, from their nerdy leader Junmyeon to their favourite recluse, Kyungsoo. Luhan and Minseok put on a filthy show with explicit sounds and then following him, Luhan pinned Jongdae down, hands over his head and going so hard Jongdae was left mewling. 

Sehun had probably bruised Jongin's thigh from how hard he had been grabbing it as they all watched. The cat calling and raunchy whistles had drowned out the sound of Sehun gritting his teeth but Jongin, as Sehun's best friend, could tell how on edge he is. 

Jongin's got off relatively light. A peck from Yifan, a bite from Chanyeol, and a kiss on the cheek from Kyungsoo. Sehun had gotten even less than that, just a loud, exaggerated kiss from Baekhyun so far and a light kiss from Yixing. 

"We should switch seats," Sehun suddenly says as a flaming red Junmyeon slinks back to his seat, a smirking Tao managing a parting slap to his ass. He’s using his whiny maknae voice that everyone is whipped for. 

"Good idea!" Chanyeol immediately crows, already up and prying Baekhyun and Jongdae apart. He has taken it upon himself to be their matchmaker. 

Jongin makes his own small whine when he is taken from Sehun. Pouting, he curls up around Kyungsoo, knowing the smaller male would never push his favourite maknae away. 

Sehun settles beside Minseok, almost directly opposite to Luhan who manhandles Baekhyun to his side. Everyone is more or less in a different spot except Kyungsoo who hissed at Chanyeol when he tried to move him.

The game continues, Chanyeol urging Sehun to start. Jongin watches with a small frown as Sehun lands on Tao. He forces himself to watch even though his heart aches at how Sehun giggles over Tao, bad mood already forgotten as the two laugh into each other's mouths. 

Jongin zones out, sleepily whining when Kyungsoo leaves him to go kiss Yixing. No one lands on Jongin for a while so Jongin drifts until he hears a bark of laughter from the beagle line.

"Oh this is going to be good," Baekhyun laughs, on his knees and leaning over Yifan to smack Chanyeol's arm in excitement. 

Jongin sleepily looks from him to the bottle, a little surprised to see it pointed at him. His eyes follow the path and feels his stomach sink and gut clench at the predatory look in Luhan's eyes. 

Jongin firmly believes that anyone with eyes knows and understands Luhan is unfairly beautiful. Jongin isn't blind to it but he has always chosen to ignore it to respect Sehun's feelings. Afterall, their frat is comprised of only breathtakingly attractive men. Nothing builds tolerance like seeing beautiful faces and bodies everyday. 

Kyungsoo nudges him out if his thoughts by literally pushing him into the middle of the circle. Jongin goes, too shell shocked to fight, and watches as Luhan crawls into the middle. 

"Pretty Nini," Luhan purrs. Jongin is still off guard, backs down until he’s leaned back on his elbows as Luhan pressed closer. Luhan stops with a hand in between Jongin's sprawled legs the other reaching up to cup Jongin's face, thumb tracing Jongin's still swollen bottom lip from Chanyeol's mean bite. 

Jongin's eyes flicker to Sehun for a second, heart in his throat at the blank look in Sehun's eyes. 

Luhan hasn't kept anything G rated so far so if Jongin wants to cut this off, he will have to make the first move. 

Nervously he looks up through his lashes, trapping his bottom lip in between his teeth so Luhan can't tease anymore. He knows how it makes him look but he is hoping it translates more innocent than coy. 

Gathering himself, Jongin leans up and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Luhan's mouth, quickly. 

Luhan makes a sound of surprise, hand abandoning Jongin's face to press his fingers to where Jongin kissed. 

Jongin gives him a sweet smile and shuffles back. 

He is almost back to Kyungsoo when a hand curls around his ankle and yanks.

Jongin yelps, caught off guard. He buckles, lands on his back and it's easy for Luhan to pull him close until he is situated in between Jongin's legs and hovering over on all fours. 

"That wasn't very fun," Luhan pouts, his pixie face looking ethereal with the halo of the room light behind him. 

Jongin gasps as Luhan leans down, sharing Jongin's breath for a second. Jongin doesn't have time to look to Sehun, head already pressed back as Luhan bridges the gap and kisses him, hard and fierce. 

Jongin's body arches, pleasure overtaking him for a second as Luhan uses Jongin’s gasp of surprise to slip his tongue, licking into Jongin's mouth filthily. 

The moan Jongin lets out is completely instinctive, legs jerking to wrap around Luhan's waist as Luhan's tongue passes over the sensitive roof of his mouth. It brings their groins together and the sensation makes heat bloom in Jongin's gut at the heavy weight between his thighs.

Luhan isn't pausing to breathe and Jongin feels himself go light headed between the heady pleasurable feeling of Luhan dominating his mouth and the lack of air. His fingers tangle in Luhan's hair but that is when Luhan finally pauses, breaking away to take a gulp of air and grabbing Jongin's wrists to pry them away and pin them to the side of Jongin's head.

Jongin isn't prepared for a second kiss and his moan is loud and needy when Luhan dives back in, lower body grinding down into Jongin's. It makes him arch up, tilting his head back to give Luhan more room to take what he wants. 

"Luhan."

Jongin almost doesn't hear Minseok, but Luhan does, tongue passing over Jongin's one last time as he pulls away. They're both panting, staring at each other with lidded eyes. 

Jongin slowly comes back into awareness, lets his legs drop limply from where they are curled around Luhan's waist. 

"You're really fucking hot, Nini," Luhan whispers to him, but not quiet enough. Jongin whimpers as Luhan pulls back, making sure to press over Jongin's groin and drawing a high needy sound. 

Luhan crawls back but it takes Jongin a second longer to figure out how to move. 

"Were you trying to fuck him through his clothes?" Chanyeol asks, voice loud but thick with sexual tension.

It makes Jongin snap out of it, getting up and crawling back to Kyungsoo, refusing to look up. He doesn't want to see Sehun's anger. He feels like a terrible person, making out with the guy his best friend likes. 

It's almost too quiet until Baekhyun says, "You should spin again, Jonginnie, you have barely played so far."

Baekhyun is baiting him but Jongin isn't the type to deny the orders of someone older. 

He stops on his way to Kyungsoo and turns around, spinning the bottle quickly. He watches it slow down and prays for someone easy like Junmyeon or Yifan. 

It figures it would land on Sehun. 

Jongin is sure he looks like a deer caught in headlights as the beagle line roar in laughter. 

Sehun is still scarily blank and Jongin feels his heart pound in his chest as Sehun makes his way over to the center. 

"I am sorry," Jongin whispers, words barely audible as Sehun reaches him. He fidgets in distress when Sehun doesn't say or do anything, dark eyes almost piercing as they stare at him. 

It is unsettling him and Jongin knows it shows. Helplessly he looks around to see if anyone has an answer for how to get him out of this situation. 

Minseok arches a pointed eyebrow at him when he looks to their oldest for help. Fuck.

Miserably Jongin decides to get this over with. No point in drawing up Sehun's ire and he knows his hyungs aren't going to let him go back to his seat without some contact. 

So he leans forward and quickly pecks Sehun's lips, a harmless kiss they have shared multiple times before. He feels like he could cry when Sehun doesn't move. 

Jongin draws back, not meeting Sehun's eyes. The arousal that Luhan had built up is gone now, replaced by rocks in the pit of his stomach. He shuffles backwards and away from Sehun. 

This time he doesn't even have time to cry out. 

Sehun grabs his shoulders before he can get too far and drags him back, switching to wrap around Jongin's waist when he is close enough. Jongin can barely gasp when Sehun lifts him straight onto his lap.

"Sehu-" he is cut off by Sehun's lips meeting his, hard and fast.

Jongin’s first instinct is to struggle because Sehun’s teeth are cutting into his lips as he presses his mouth over Jongin too intensely. But Sehun’s grip is iron tight around his waist and hair, barely allowing Jongin to move. His struggling barely lasts a few seconds. He melts into Sehun’s arms as soon as Sehun starts probing, tonguing tracing the seam of Jongin’s lips.

It’s too easy to open his mouth and Sehun takes the submission as it is, tongue diving in practically fucking into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin can’t stop whimpering, small messy sounds to go with the obscene sound of Sehun’s messy kiss.

Jongin tries to breathe but Sehun’s mouth is relentless, not giving an inch. It’s all Jongin can do to try and breathe through his nose, to remember he has to force himself to inhale against the pure sensation Sehun elicits, like he’s trying to eat Jongin alive.

It has Jongin’s arousal roaring back to life and he can’t help his instinctive grinds down, hips bucking into Sehun’s as a growing need fills him. Sehun sucks on his tongue and Jongin’s cock twitches, makes Jongin moan throatily.

Jongin can feel himself going limp, light-headed all over again. He can’t think to pull away, not from Sehun’s arm, locked so tight around him. Wouldn’t anyway. His arms get heavy from where they’re draped around Sehun’s shoulders and he can feel himself start to enter into a haze.

Before he can process that his lungs actually hurt, Sehun pulls away.

Jongin pants desperately, body listing, kept up only by Sehun’s arms around his waist. Through half-lidded eyes Jongin watches Sehun’s tongue lick over his red, kiss swollen lips.

He’s chasing Luhan’s taste.

The cold reality hits Jongin like a freight train. Suddenly, Jongin can’t breathe but it’s because it feels like his heart is being squeezed in a vice grip.

He feels ashamed at how needily he had begged into Sehun’s mouth, how his lips had twitched, aching to kiss Sehun again and again and again. He thought he was over this.

Jongin’s breathing isn’t regular yet but he can’t wait for himself to catch his breath. He yanks himself out of Sehun’s hold, wincing as his tailbone hits the ground. He hadn’t even realized how fully seated he was in Sehun’s lap until then. He scrambles backwards fast, head down and refusing to let anything stop him.

“Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asks, softly, so no one hears. Jongin shakes his head, a small tremor taking over his body.

A hand grabs his wrist.

Jongin jerks his head up, staring wide eyed at Sehun, whose chest is still heaving.

“I’m not done,” Sehun says, voice deeper than Jongin has ever heard it before. Jongin can’t respond, already being pulled back into Sehun’s arms.

But Sehun doesn’t go for his lips. Sehun’s mouth latches onto the skin of Jongin’s throat, right where it meets his shoulder. He sucks, hard, and Jongin’s moan is the loudest yet, crumpling into Sehun’s arms as his blood thrums through his veins faster than before, cock pulsing in tandem to the harsh sucks of Sehun’s mouth.

His lips are too warm, searing, and Jongin writhes in pleasure. Again, Sehun prevents him from going too far, holding him tight around the waist. Sehun isn’t kissing him but it still feels like he is stealing the breath from Jongin’s lungs. Jongin feels trapped between Sehun’s arms, his teeth and it makes his head dizzy with want.

Jongin’s half lidded eyes land on Luhan.

He’s watching them, they’re all watching them, but no one utters a peep, not even to breathe too hard as Jongin whimpers and cries as Sehun’s hickey starts to turn painful. Sehun doesn’t let up, presses hard into Jongin’s aching cock and Jongin doesn’t think to struggle, just lets Sehun have his way while he stares at Luhan.

Sehun breaks away, catching Jongin as his thighs give up trying to hold him.

Jongin pants, a shaky hand reaching up to touch over the still throbbing mark Sehun left on him. He knows he must look confused amongst other things as he stares wetly up at his best friend.

“Don’t moan like that for anyone but me,” Sehun tells him, a hand cupping Jongin’s face to draw it close. Jongin’s never seen Sehun like this, with fire in his eyes.

He doesn’t understand.

“Y-you,” Jongin can’t even form words. 

Sehun is almost never like this, every inch of his body rigid with dark passion. Sometimes he’ll get like that if he’s competitive, sometimes when someone takes the teasing too far and makes him angry. But Sehun’s never directed that look to Jongin, never looked like he wants to pin Jongin down and selfishly take everything he has. 

“Okay, that’s it, this game is over.” 

Jongin’s broken out of his thoughts as Yifan awkwardly stands up, not meeting anyone’s eyes but grabbing a flushed Junmyeon on his way up. 

“But I haven’t gotten Baek or Dae to kiss yet!” Chanyeol loudly protests, jumping to his feet. 

“That’s what this entire thing was about?” Jongdae asks incredulously. Before anyone can respond, he grabs the front of Baekhyun’s shirt and kisses him square on the lips. Baekhyun’s giggles are audible through the wet smack of lips as he curls his arms around Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“We’ve been fucking for months,” Baekhyun tells the room after breaking off. “Didn’t you notice?”

“What the fuck!?” Chanyeol yells, indignant. “I was trying to be your fucking fairy godmother, you asshats!” 

From Jongin’s vantage point he sees two evil looks run across Baekhyun and Jongdae’s faces. 

“We don’t need one of those,” Jongdae purrs, grabbing one of Chanyeol’s arms. 

Baekhyun comes around and grabs the other. “But we don’t mind having a mascot.”

And then all three of them are going up the stairs. Yifan sighs and tugs Junmyeon with him. Kyungsoo gets up and gives Jongin a half hearted wave as he yawns. Zitao is torn between whining about the game and watching Junmyeon’s back. It’s no surprise he takes off after their two leaders. 

Minseok gathers up a sleepy Yixing in his arms and pushes Luhan back down with his foot when he gets up. 

“I suggest you three figure yourselves out,” Minseok says dryly. “And I will crush both your dicks if you make Nini cry.”

With that final warning he heads towards his room, Yixing clinging to him like a koala. 

And like that, it’s just the three of them left. 

Luhan looks at the two of them, and his smile can only be described as naughty. 

“You heard him,” Luhan says, stretching his arms as he gets up, displaying his small waist and ripped abs. “We need to _figure this out_.”

Jongin’s eyes flit from Sehun to Luhan. Sehun doesn’t look as intense as he did a moment ago, more unsure. Jongin is reminded again, all too suddenly, that Sehun is more or less being propositioned by his crush and probably doesn’t know how to handle it. 

“I think he wants to fuck you,” Jongin whispers into Sehun’s ear, hopefully low enough that Luhan won’t be able to hear. “You should go! This is what you wanted, right?”

Sehun turns to give Jongin a look. “Nini, I love you, but how stupid are you?”

Stung, Jongin tries to move. 

“Sehun-ah,” Luhan chides, flicking Sehun’s forehead. “I don’t know about you, but I love my dick and don’t want Minseokkie to crush it because I made his favourite dongsaeng cry. Besides, you’re the one making him misunderstand.”

“Sehun?” Jongin asks, voice small. He doesn’t like this feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he’s the butt of the joke. 

“Jonginnie.” Luhan gets on his knees beside the pair, a soft hand reaching out to cup Jongin’s face. “Sehun doesn’t want me. He wants _you_. The members and I have been trying to get Sehun to confess for while. This was supposed to catch you and Sehun, and Baekhyun and Jongdae. I don’t suppose you’re about to tell me you and Sehunnie have been fucking for months too, are you?”

Jongin shakes his head, looking unsurely at Sehun. Sehun isn’t saying anything and it makes Jongin find it hard to believe what Luhan is saying. 

“I - I think you’re wrong, hyung,” Jongin says softly, dropping his eyes away from Sehun to Luhan. “All he does is talk about you. I don’t know why you think he wants me, but - ”

Jongin mewls, cut off by a harsh kiss. Luhan pulls his hair, makes Jongin’s jaw drop open so he can lick inside, kissing hard and fast. Jongin can barely respond before a hand grabs his jaw and yanks him away. 

“Hyung!” Sehun hisses, drawing Jongin close to himself. 

Luhan laughs, breathless. He arches an eyebrow at Jongin in an ‘I told you so’ way. 

“Sehunnie?” Jongin tries again. His mouth still tingles from Luhan’s unexpected kiss.

Sehun sighs, a pout on his lips and a suspicious flush on his cheeks. “I confessed to Luhan hyung a few weeks ago. But he told me he couldn’t steal me away from you. I didn’t understand, so he told me to pay more attention. And I realized,” Sehun cuts himself off, hugging Jongin close to him. “You’re a huge part of my life. I don’t want to wake up to someone else if you’re not there. I don’t want anyone else to have you. You’re mine.”

“B-But the game!” Jongin protests, hugging Sehun back but loosely. “You were so upset you didn’t land on Luhan.”

Sehun whines, that same tone that always gets him his way infused with petulant aegyo. “It wasn’t giving me _either_ of you. And then Luhan hyung made you moan and all the hyungs got hard watching you. And I didn’t like it.” 

Luhan pats Sehun’s head. “I mean, can you blame us? Jongin is fucking hot.”

Jongin feels flustered, trying to catch up with everything they’re saying. 

Luhan senses it, pretty face turned back to Jongin. His licks his swollen bottom lip, a coy look in his eye as he stares hard at Jongin. “I prefer sex, Jonginnie. I don’t do relationships well, but I can’t deny that I really like both of you as well. I’d like to give this a chance. Sehun wants me, and I think you do to. I want you both. So I’m giving you a choice. If you only want Sehun, I am happy to back off. But I think it could be a lot of fun to see where this goes.”

Sehun places a kiss to the side of Jongin’s neck, right over his mark. “I like Luhan hyung, a lot. But I don’t want to lose you. Please, will you give it a chance?”

Jongin’s heart stutters. Sehun never says please. Takes, teases, cajoles, demands. Jongin can’t deny him, doesn’t know anyone who can. And Luhan, with his large beseeching eyes, staring at him to wait for an answer. 

As if they couldn’t already guess. 

Jongin’s head reels but, as always, his heart is faster to respond than his brain. “Oh,” he breathes, softly, needy. “Oh, please.”

He can have Sehun, his best friend, the one he’s loved for so long. He can explore the curling want he always shied away from when he sees Luhan. He’ll have both of them, for himself. 

“Baby,” Luhan whispers, voice heavy with desire as he bridges the gap to kiss Jongin’s swollen lips, softly. 

When Luhan pulls back, Sehun is there, kissing Jongin just as softly, coaxing a soft sigh as his talented lips makes Jongin’s heart flutter. 

“Will you kiss?” Jongin asks them both, drunk on desire. He feels like he could take on the world with how full his heart feels. 

Sehun gives him a smirk before turning his head and grabbing Luhan’s shirt to bring him closer. Luhan laughs as he kisses Sehun, making a show of it. 

It’s so perfect, so beautiful to see Sehun and Luhan kiss, to see Sehun turn his all into it, to see Luhan melt. It makes heat bloom in his gut, his hands itch to help muse both of them up. To add his own marks. 

He can’t help but moan as they break apart, panting as they turn to stare at him. They look incredibly hot, faces flushed, lips red and swollen, eyes dark with desire. 

Jongin has all the time in the world now to explore his new boyfriends. 

  
  
{End.}


End file.
